Operation Yekong
"Operation Yekong is what Cixilwan wanted to prevent the Crystal Empire's royal family (Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart) from attending a special ceremony that is... well, actually a booby trap. I can also call it Operation Celestial Night as well. How can that happen? How can Buddha be afraid of the ceremony that has been forsaken by those who had good judgement?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Night Stab of Dadao Wielders The Operation Yekong, also known as the Operation Celestial Night, is the operation of the Sunlight Dragon Team of the Republic of Cixilwan Army. It would be happened when Cixilwan have operate against both of the Grand Alliance, Equestria, the Crystal Empire and the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony with their revenge in during the USRAC War after they failed to assassinate Princess Cadance,so that they find new operation Also,they even deployed the Sunlight Dragon Team - the most military team of the Republic of Cixilwan Army that the Sunlight Dragon Team will operate this missions to started with stealth kills, kill Crystal Empire's ceremonial royalists with destroy both of the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremonial vehicles and the document files about Crystal Empire's members should to attend into the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony. They also ready to use firearms, Dadaos, rifles, C4 bombs, dynamites and weapons without need ground vehicles that they have already to operate their mission after they drink their wines and break their wine bowls .They were being deployed and operated at night,so that they can walk silently to kill an Crystal pony guards for enter the Crystal Castle. They went into the inside of this castle to find the bedrooms of Princess Cadance's ceremonial royalists in walking sliently,then they entered those bedrooms,so that they are waiting order. Later,when being ordered,they stabbed and killed the Princess Cadance's ceremonial royalists who are sleeping by their dadaos,so that they found and teared the document files about Crystal Empire's members being attended into the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony into paper pieces. Even a their member injured Shining Armor by dadao,so that they move out the Crystal Castle. Later, they even attacked a Crystal Empire's base that they killed the Crystal pony soldiers.And later, they planted the dynamites,C4 bombs on the Crystal Empire's the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremonial vehicles. And later they threws the grenades into those vehicles which being bomb planted, so that they move out and return Cixilwan by their transport helicopters after destroyed enemy ceremonial vehicles. The next day,Princess Cadance was afraid when she saw her deceased ceremonial royalists, her deceased guards but she even saw her husband who has been injured when she was worried about him. And later,she bring him to the hospital for heal after she worried about her life, her daughter and her husband after her royal guards saw the destroyed How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremonial vehicles. However, she used to be attended into the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony,and now she and her husband refused go to this ceremony due to her worry about her empire,her family and the harmony since she has been framed for kill Zhao Rilouzong. Trixia *The actions of Operation Yekong can be resemble to a action scene from a Chinese war drama (Like this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTRuu5MrBVw) **The Chinese pony soldiers of Republic of Cixiwan Army wore the WW2 Kuomintang uniforms or modern Chinese military uniforms is main reason why the three leaders and the members of Sunlight Dragon Team wore WW2 Kuomintang uniforms and carry their Dadaos when carry their weapons and explosion weapons. **The members of Sunlight Dragon Team can have different kills even though they can stab and attack enemies and sleeping enemies to death **This operation will have the different locations, destroy enemy different vehicles, the advanced weapons and more different from this scene even though it including stealth kill and destroy enemy vehicles. Category:Events Category:World War III Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:Operations Category:Military Operations